The goal of the proposed research is to investigate marijuana legalization in Washington State and its association with changes in marijuana norms, patterns of marijuana use, and use of other substances. The study will examine the moderating role of social and built environmental factors as well as functioning in adult roles and active/sedentary lifestyles. We will also assess marijuana-specific parenting behaviors and explore parents concerns and ideas related to the new law in order to inform prevention efforts. The administrative supplement will augment a study recently funded by NIDA entitled Environmental Mechanisms for Health, Drug Abuse, and HIV Risk Behavior in the 30s. This study will collect a new wave of data at age 39 from a Seattle based longitudinal cohort that was previously interviewed 14 times from age 10 to age 35. All 14 interviews asked about marijuana use, with increasing detail as participants aged through adolescence, and included diagnostic assessments of marijuana abuse and dependence in adulthood. With the additional marijuana focused data collected through the supplement, the study will be uniquely positioned to address important questions about the effects of marijuana legalization.